Our Mutual Relationship with Peggy Carter
by PineappleKiwiMangoes
Summary: A grieving Steve finds out about Tony's relationship with Peggy Carter and doesn't know what to think. Luckily, Tony is there to help him figure it out. A few of my thoughts about what should've been included in Civil War. ONE-SHOT


**So, since watching Civil War (even though it's been a few years), I've always wished that Steve and Tony talked about their mutual relationships with Peggy. This is obviously just my own** **headcanon, and has no relation to the MCU universe, except for the events of Civil War.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel, though I would like to have choice words w/ the Russo brothers about Infinity War.**

Steve Rogers sat outside of the hospital room, staring despondently at the pristine floors. The fluorescent lights flickered, but he didn't notice them. He was focused on a small picture clutched in his hands.

His finger traced the hair of the woman he had loved slowly, taking in every detail- as if that would bring her back. The picture was frayed and old, a memory long gone. He had remembered the night the photo was taken, up til the last kiss he and Peggy had shared before the ice.

And then, after the ice, everything was different. Peggy was still Peggy, but she was also worlds away. She barely remembered him and certainly didn't share his love. And now she was dead.

Only when an intern cleared her throat did Steve look up from his trance, staring through watery eyes at the intern, whose name tag read with blocky letters, 'Doctor Shirts'.

"Sir, you didn't sign in, and I'm really sorry to disrupt you at this time, but it _is_ Hospital Protocol." The Intern rushed through her sentence, stumbling nervously over her words. Steve Rogers nodded and silently took the clipboard and pen.

He clicked the pen and got ready to sign it, but before he did, his eye caught an almost unnoticeable detail. In neat handwriting, a name was written, _Tony Stark, 13:45 p.m. Purpose of Visit: Relative._

Steve stared at the name for a second before flipping through the pages of data for the past two weeks. Everyday, like clockwork, the same name was there, _Tony Stark._

Steve called the Intern over, asking for the visitation logs for the past 3 years, the same amount of time Peggy had been in the hospital. It couldn't be a coincidence, and yet Steve had a nagging feeling.

"Um, we're not really- I don't think-" The Intern muttered before paling and pulling up the records on a computer. Steve looked through the records and once again, he saw the same name. And even, for the most part, around the same time every day. He was certain that if he contacted Peggy's Retirement home, he would see a similar pattern.

The formidable Captain America's mind rushed through a million scenarios. Could his teammate have been visiting the superhero's love as some sort of cruel joke? Was there an ulterior motive, sinister, perhaps? His mind was so busy thinking, that after, he could hardly recall flying onto his motorcycle and peeling out of the garage, speeding to the tower, and storming into _Tony Stark_ 's lab.

Tony, unsurprisingly, was drinking. He was also staring intently at a computer screen. Before Steve could see what it was Stark was looking at, the billionaire noticed him and turned it off with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Capsicle," Tony said. If Steve noticed the lack of energy that usually shrouded his teammate's words, he didn't say anything.

"Why did you visit Peg- Margaret Carter?" Steve demanded, cutting to the point with a voice like a knife. His hands clenched and he glared at Stark.

Stark's face quickly turned into one of confusion. He set down his glass of whiskey- next to a half empty bottle of what looked like the same kind of alcohol.

"What?"

Steve stepped forward, "Every day for the past 3 years, you have visited Margaret Carter in the hospital. Why?!" He finished off with yelling, stepping forward. Several unnameable emotions flashed across Stark's face as he took a step back.

"Steve, I can explain." Stark said softly.

"Are you working with a third party?" Steve snapped.

"Treason? Espionage?" Stark laughed,"I'm offended." His face fell after a heartbeat, and he continued more solemnly, "Rogers, I didn't do anything to hurt Au- Peggy."

"Prove it," Steve said, his anger fading. Stark beckoned his teammate to go around the desk to see the computer. When he had, Stark flicked his hands and a video feed appeared. It was old, and if Steve had to guess, he would say it was probably 30 or 40 years old.

 _On a chair, sat Howard Stark, stoic as ever, and looking at the camera. He was talking with whoever was filming- Steve assumed it was Howard's wife, Maria- while a child tinkered on something at the table. An undecorated Christmas tree stood in the corner. A doorbell rang and the kid almost immediately sprinted to the door and swung it open, laughing with delight at the visitor._

 _And then a voice that Steve was well-familiar with came on, "Hey, kiddo! Look how big you've gotten!" And then Peggy Carter entered the room, looking as beautiful as ever._

 _Howard crossed the room and hugged his long-time friend. Peggy grinned and turned to the camera,"Maria, Howard, It's been much too long."_

 _An off-camera voice- Maria's- replied, exaggerating, "I agree, Peggy. But Lord knows you're a terrible influence on Anthony." Peggy laughed as the kid protested._

 _The tape cut off to another video. It was the same living room, with another neglected Christmas tree in the corner, but was obviously taken later. An older Howard stood talking on the phone on the corner of the camera. And Maria sat on the sofa, sipping a glass of wine daintily. The camera feed was shaky, and Steve guessed that Tony was the one filming._

 _When Peggy entered, the camera crossed the room, as Tony walked over to greet her. He moved forward for an embrace and the camera was set down on the couch._

 _"Tony, you're almost taller than me. If you keep growing, I'll need a ladder to give you a hug." Peggy joked._

 _"You tease too much," Tony laughed, "Besides, I am taller than you, Aunt Peggy."_

Tony stopped the video tape, smiling sadly. Steve stared, agape at his teammate for several seconds.

"Aunt? Peggy." He questioned.

"Not my actual aunt. She worked with my dad, as you probably know, and always came over. I considered her family." Tony said. Steve quickly connected the dots in his head, the hospital visits and why Tony was so confused.

"So...oh, I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't even realize." Steve apologized, realizing that Tony was probably grieving Peggy as well.

"It's fine," Tony said nonchalantly, waving his hand. Steve saw right through it, but Tony continued, "She hasn't remembered me since before her state worsened. She thinks I'm Howard"

"You two were close, though?"

"After my mom and Howard died, we fell out of touch. She didn't think I should've taken over the business of making weapons, and I was too focused on continuing the legacy. We only got back in touch after Afghanistan," Tony paused momentarily, "And then she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and it hasn't been the same."

"When did you find out she passed?" Steve asked, a million questions running through his head.

"Almost right after Sharon found out. After we started talking again, she made me one of the two people who were in charge of arranging...everything. Sharon was there when she passed and then, legally, I had to be the next to know," Tony said wistfully, "I slipped out of our meeting for as long as I could."

"Wait, you know Sharon, too?" Steve asked, his head hurting from the sudden influx of information.

"Yeah, we grow up together. She's like a little sister to me, I guess." Tony shrugged. He absentmindedly picked something up from his desk and moved it to a shelf as he got up and walked around his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked softly.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, Cap, you know the love of your life? Oh, and her daughter? Yeah, they're like my family. That makes you like my uncle Surprise!" Tony smirked. Steve Rogers was speechless. Tony looked at the grief in his close friend's eyes and quietly said, "Listen, I have about a million videos of Christmases and birthdays, with Aunt Peggy, if you're not busy."

Steve smiled softly, "I'm not busy."

 **-Fin-**


End file.
